vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RansomTime
Archive 1 ---- Block This is the message I got when I was blocked: The block was made by Randomtime. Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: spam.Start of block: 04:36, May 22, 2012 Expiry of block: 04:36, August 22, 2012Intended blockee: 222.127.223.75 Block ID: #37586 Current IP address: 222.127.223.70 Was I spamming? Please clear things up for me. --Keove 12:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Keove :I've unblocked this IP address for you -- RandomTime 16:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much. ----Keove Question On my wiki, adimins are quite active, blocking IPs and users causing vandals and spams. So if a user/IP is blocked, then too it should be reported to you? 02:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) something weird happened hello admin. why did you reverted my edits? i didn't do anything wrong. before undoing again, please take care of the vandals and reply to my profile. explain why u did this. it is not fair that you are not taking action on the 2 wikis rubberfruit and shake-it-up. why??? just why? answer me! and i'm sorry for whatever i did. please take care, this is serious, why we need those 2 wikis if they are dead? and was vandalised by random vandals (including my retarded friend who is now in vacation) FunnyBoy2012 17:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Your post was offensive, so I removed it - the wikis won't be closed, so I removed them from the report page. I've dealt with some of the vandalism, and will do a bit more later. -- RandomTime 17:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) thanks ok thanks for reply now i understand why the wikis can't be closed but just a small question: are you also going to delete all those useless pages? i saw recently you deleted some comments that my retarded friend made but you need to delete all those pages as well and their comments and block the user that has the ip starting with 24. i will link you the page that includes MOST of pages needing to be deleted: http://rubberfruit.wikia.com/wiki/Delete_these_stupid_pages%21 thanks for taking your time! don't forget to look into other wikia as well! FunnyBoy2012 17:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :hello there RandomTime, i want to ask why the wiki hasn't been fully cleaned, the vandal hasn't been dealt with and the useless pages are still here, all i see cleaned are just a load of comments but pages are still here (152 pages). mind you if you visit the place again to clean it? and take care of the vandal that created page about sex, this is definitely not my joker friend, it must be a pedophile or something like that if you look at his offensive comment(s). :thank you and please take care of vandal. FunnyBoy2012 12:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, I'd like to point out that this is something I'm doing voluntarily, and I don't have an awful lot of free time at the moment due to my real life which is taking precedent, feel free to ask the VSTF here, or I'll get to it when I can - I'm sorry, I just don't have the time at the moment to go through all those pages ::Secondly, a point on your lanaguage - calling your friend "my retarded friend" - isn't very nice (even if they are actually mentally handicapped, there are much nicer ways of saying it). I've asked you not to do it before, please don't do it again. -- RandomTime 13:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC)